<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World Spins Madly On by coeurvolant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535342">World Spins Madly On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurvolant/pseuds/coeurvolant'>coeurvolant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, F/F, Romance, Unrequited Love, it's one-sided kaoru and chisato ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurvolant/pseuds/coeurvolant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That said, are you close with that girl? Tomoe?" Chisato asked with a tilt of her head, wondering why the drummer hightailed it out of there so quickly with no further explanation. </p>
<p>Kaoru straightened herself, letting out a small cough as she tried to regain her composure, "I wouldn't say we're exceedingly close." She said vaguely.</p>
<p>"Ah, so that's it." Chisato responded, "She's the one you like, isn't she?" She asked, eyes unblinking. </p>
<p>"Does that bother you?" </p>
<p>Chisato hesitated, her fingers behind her back twisting the strap of her bag restlessly before she finally responded, "A bit, yes."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You like her, right? Why don't you go ahead and confess already then, you big coward."</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
Tomoe slumped over her desk, chin in hand as she stared outside the window, waiting for class to end. She didn't know when it had happened -<em>really</em>, she didn't. She probably wouldn't have ever realized it had Moca not made the observation first, cornering her one evening while she was on her way to watch one of Kaoru's rehearsals. </p>
<p><br/>
Tomoe's eyes lazily followed the trails made by the petals of the cherry blossom trees outside, the flora swirling gracefully in the wind as it made its venture unto other lands. Even if she <em>did</em> like the older girl, it didn't mean she was gonna do anything about it. Kaoru was the most popular girl in Haneoka -and likely Hanasakigawa as well. She stood absolutely no chance against the other pretty, much more feminine girls the guitarist was always surrounded with.</p>
<p><br/>
The redhaired girl blinked sleepily, mindlessly wondering whether she'd take a nap before tackling her homework once she got back home -luckily for her, Afterglow didn't have anything planned until the next week, mostly due to Himari being temporarily out of town to visit relatives. </p>
<p><br/>
Her eyes flitted over to Afterglow's vocalist, the dark haired girl staring with an intensity at the chalkboard, although her attentions were focused almost entirely on the fingers dancing onto her thigh. Tomoe stared for a few seconds as she tried to make sense of the rhythm matched onto the girl's leg -was it perhaps Roki? Moca seemed to have the same idea as she subtly scooted her chair over to Ran, using her pencil to tap out a duet on Ran's other leg. The vocalist glared at her before confiscating the offending device, making sure the teacher wasn't looking before promptly chucking it back at Moca, red-faced and all. </p>
<p><br/>
Tomoe laughed to herself, turning her attention back to the scenery outside. It was exceedingly beautiful today, making her wonder whether she would perhaps take a walk around the school before heading home. Ako had practice with Roselia after class and had made plans to walk to the studio with Lisa, anyways. Her mind made up, Tomoe hurriedly grabbed her belongings as soon as the bell rang, waving a quick goodbye to her other band members before running down the stairs, flinching only <em>slightly</em> when Moca called out a "watch out for the thirteenth step!" after her. </p>
<p><br/>
Despite having only come up with the idea merely minutes ago, Tomoe knew exactly where she was headed -right into the school courtyard. There was a magnificent cherry blossom tree there, and she very much wanted to snap a photo to send to Himari, and perhaps to make her new phone background as well. She was sure the pink haired girl would cry over the phone later about having to miss such a sight. </p>
<p><br/>
Tomoe couldn't help the skip in her step as she practically bounded to her destination, device whipped out as she rounded the corner; only to find that she wasn't quite alone. Her eyes widened as she found Kaoru standing there with another student -one she didn't <em>quite</em> recognize, but had definitely seen around before. She wore a uniform that Tomoe remembered as one from Hanasakigawa, her long, light hair elegantly done. She was the embodiment of feminine and made Tomoe immediately retract the hand that was about to wave to the group, instead flipping back around the corner once more. She poked a head from her hiding position, peering at the couple curiously as she waited for more appropriate timing to introduce herself.</p>
<p><br/>
While a part of her knew that this was entirely inappropriate, she couldn't help but strain to listen in on their conversation; if she were honest, since Moca had confronted her about harboring feelings for the older girl, she had been somewhat actively avoiding Kaoru, not that it was a difficult task. They were in different bands and grades, after all -the only thing Tomoe did to help lessen their contact was pause her somewhat now regular activity of watching the theater club's rehearsals. </p>
<p><br/>
" -quite a bold statement, wouldn't you say?" The light haired girl seemed to be saying, her arms crossed confidently in front of her chest, "That said, it's hardly a reason or response to my earlier question." She continued, surprisingly calm despite what Tomoe assumed (admittedly based on little to no context) to be the serious nature of topic at hand. </p>
<p><br/>
"I apologize, my dear Chisato." Kaoru finally said, the ever present smile on her face, although her expression was admittedly more forced, "I do not have an answer for you right now. But perhaps soon." </p>
<p><br/>
<em>Oh shit</em>. Tomoe thought to herself. That's<em> who it was</em>; the famous Chisato from Pastel*Palettes. The two hadn't spoken before, aside from the polite greetings here and there that their respective bands gave when passing by the other at CiRCLE. She pretty much knew as much about Chisato as she heard from others -the young, former actress was a prodigy who strived for nothing but perfection. No wonder she was close with Kaoru. They looked absolutely stunning together.</p>
<p><br/>
Tomoe turned back towards the two, who continued conversing, unable to pay further attention due to the thoughts swimming in her own head as she put two and two together. Her heart began to pound loudly, the sound swelling into her eardrums as she made sense of the latter half of Chisato's words. <em>Did she just overhear a confession?  </em></p>
<p><br/>
"Anyways, I suppose it can wait." Chisato finally said, "Hina's waited for me long enough." The bassist looked slightly disappointed before she promptly turned onto her heel, walking away at a surprisingly quick pace for her stature. Tomoe scrambled to straighten her appearance, cursing for not giving herself enough time to run away as she was suddenly met face to face with the older girl. Chisato looked her up and down briefly, "You're...Tomoe, right? The drummer of Afterglow?" She asked, an unreadable expression on her face.</p>
<p><br/>
"Yep, that's me!" Tomoe said awkwardly, trying her best to play off her panicked state, "You're Chisato, right? ...From Pastel*Palettes? What brings you to Haneoka?" She asked, genuinely curious. She was a bit surprised Chisato was able to remember who she was -it really wasn't such an exaggeration after all when people said the prodigy was extremely perceptive. She wasn't even quite sure what instrument Chisato played, yet the girl was able to pinpoint her own with relative ease.</p>
<p><br/>
"Just here to see an old friend." Chisato responded easily, shooting a glance at a rather eager-looking Kaoru, who was only a few steps behind herself, "Kao-chan and I go way back." Her lips quirked into a playful smile as Kaoru immediately reddened, backtracking and covering her face with a hand as she muttered something incoherent under her breath. </p>
<p><br/>
Tomoe felt the awkward air between them intensify, feeling even more intrusive than she had before -the realization that she wouldn't be able to snap that photo for Himari was the least disappointing topic on her mind at the moment, "Um, I'll let you guys be on your way then. Excuse me." She said quickly, running in the other direction before anyone else was able to utter another word. </p>
<p><br/>
"Did you really have to do that?" Kaoru asked Chisato, eyes planted firmly to the side as her face remained a bright crimson, slightly disheartened she hadn't even been able to wave the other girl off.  </p>
<p><br/>
"Sorry, Kao-chan," Chisato said, holding back another laugh, "I couldn't help it. I like that side of you the most, after all. You should consider showing it more often." She walked a few more paces before turning back around, "That said, are you close with that girl? Tomoe?" She asked with a tilt of her head, wondering why the drummer hightailed it out of there so quickly with no further explanation. </p>
<p><br/>
Kaoru straightened herself, letting out a small cough as she tried to regain her composure, "I wouldn't say we're <em>exceedingly</em> close." She said vaguely, still refusing to meet Chisato's eyes.</p>
<p><br/>
"Ah, so that's it." The bassist responded, bringing her index finger to her chin, "She's the one you like, isn't she?" She asked, eyes unblinking. </p>
<p><br/>
"Does that bother you?" </p>
<p><br/>
Chisato hesitated, her fingers behind her back twisting the strap of her bag restlessly before she finally responded, "A bit, yes." She admitted. Chisato was a person of many things, but she had never considered herself a liar -not to herself or anyone else, for that matter. "Does she also like you?"</p>
<p><br/>
"...it's possible." Kaoru wasn't <em>entirely</em> sure about the other girl's feelings. Tomoe never fangirled over her like the other students, but did always make sure to sit in for her rehearsals, her cheeks dusted with a pretty pink every time they made the slightest amount of contact with each other. But she did also seem to be avoiding her as of late. Of all times to be unsure, Kaoru really wished this was not one of those moments of uncertainty. "So, you also like me?" She asked bluntly, revisiting her earlier conversation with the other girl.</p>
<p><br/>
"I thought I did." Chisato responded. "Think, perhaps. Why else would I ask you out?" While her true motivation for coming to Haneoka today had been to meet up with Hina, she did also want to see Kaoru. The two hadn't spent much time together lately due to the schedules of both their bands -though admittedly, primarily Pastel*Palettes -and she had wanted to explore Aya's suggestion of being more true to herself. She had always thought fondly of Kaoru, and believed that a confession to the other girl would ease her recently restless heart; yet after she had suggested the two begin dating, she felt nothing had changed. She wasn't excited or disappointed at the process of confessing her feelings...if anything, she was let down over the lack of response.</p>
<p><br/>
Even if Kaoru had straight up rejected her, Chisato didn't think she would suffer a heartbreak. So what was this feeling she had towards her childhood friend?</p>
<p><br/>
"Kao-chan, you are making this far too difficult for me." Chisato said with a laugh, feeling the knot in her heart tighten. </p>
<p><br/>
Kaoru didn't answer her. She didn't have one to give.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ako's fingers itched for the power button on her computer as she tapped her pencil against her desk impatiently. Perhaps she would be able to concentrate better if she just played <em>one</em> hour of NFO. Just one -then she was sure, absolutely sure she'd be able to finish the rest of her homework in a heartbeat. </p>
<p>But...she slumped against her hand as she recalled Tomoe stating that she would yank out the cables of her computer if she ever caught her playing games before finishing up her homework. As much as she wanted to play, her respect for her sister was <em>far</em> greater. She hadn't planned on asking Tomoe for help today, especially seeing as how she had come home late and gone straight into her room without a word . Plus Ako wanted to seem just a little bit self-sufficient for once -but some things couldn't be helped after all. </p>
<p>Thus, with little additional thought, Ako picked up her homework, marching down the familiar hallway to Tomoe's bedroom door.</p>
<p>"Big sis, help me, <em>please</em>." Ako whined, barging into the room and throwing herself rather dramatically onto the bed with the older girl. "Isn't it a bit too late for your nap?" She asked, sitting on top of Tomoe as she hauled her workbook up with her, making a few large circles on the problems she had particular trouble with. She frowned as she realized she didn't know how to do at least half of the problems she had been assigned; this situation was far more urgent that she had previously speculated. Math had never really been her strong point, but Tomoe was great at everything, so she didn't see the other girl having any issues with these.</p>
<p>"Big <em>sis</em>!" Ako yelled again, pulling the pillow off of Tomoe's face as she aggressively shook her shoulder.</p>
<p>"I have been beckoned with the temptation of an otherworldly abyss to traverse, but darkness overcomes me as I, the fallen angel, is tasked with...um...defeating the boss of this earth before I can make my descent!" Ako proclaimed, throwing her workbook down with a loud <em>smack</em>. Her face lit up when Tomoe finally rolled around, a tired expression on her face. She hadn't even changed out of her school uniform. "Sis, are you okay?" Ako asked, homework forgotten as she pressed her hand against the other girl's forehead. "Are you feeling sick!" </p>
<p>Tomoe laughed weakly, pulling the covers up to her neck, "Nah, I'm alright. Just a bit tired." She said, looking to the side. She had never been good at lying, "Anyways, what's this about needing help on your homework?" She asked, resuming her position as she looked pointedly at the papers that were now scattered all over her bed.</p>
<p>"Um! Nothing that's due tomorrow...!" Ako quickly gathered the sheets up, setting them on the bedside stand as she instead flopped back down beside Tomoe. She stared up at the ceiling as she spoke slowly, "Sis, you know you can talk to me if anything's bothering you, right? Because you're the coolest person <em>ever</em>...so don't be sad, okay?" She bit her lip at the unusual silence that hung in the air between the two -clearly, her older sister was second guessing herself again, and debating whether or not to spill the beans. She'd have to give her little push, "Is this...about someone?" Ako asked vaguely, turning to meet Tomoe's gaze as shocked teal eyes snapped over to hers. </p>
<p>"Why...why would you think that?" The older girl asked, brows furrowed. </p>
<p>"Well! Hina messaged Sayo and said she needed her help ASAP so Sayo went to Haneoka before coming to rehearsal...she said she saw you running away...from Kaoru and Chisato..." Ako said slowly, her voice wavering as she awaited Tomoe's reaction, "Sayo said you looked really sad..." Ako squeezed her eyes shut, wondering whether she had said too much. </p>
<p>"Ako." The girl looked back at her sister as she placed a hand on her head, patting her with a sorrowful smile on her face, "Don't worry about me." She told her. "Everything's fine." </p>
<p>Ako felt herself deflate as Tomoe turned back around so that her eyes were glued to her ceiling. She had never seen the other girl look so...<em>lifeless</em> before. She let out a small sigh as she hugged Tomoe closely until the older girl fell asleep that night -it felt like the only thing she could do; and even that was not enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ako was still in quite a state the entire day during classes -the teacher had reprimanded her <em>five</em> times for not paying attention in class, sending her out into the hall at one point amidst concerned looks from her friends. She didn't really care, however; her mind was on other things. Far <em>greater</em> things. </p>
<p>If Tomoe wouldn't tell her what was going on with her and Kaoru or Chisato, she'd go straight to the source and ask herself. Thankfully, she knew exactly where to find the upperclassman. If anything, Kaoru was extremely predictable. She was typically always in the courtyard if not the club room, rehearsing her lines after school. </p>
<p>So after waiting an entire day for classes to end, Ako immediately ran towards the hallways to see if she could spy a familiar mop of violet hair. She was not disappointed when she saw the older girl outside, settling peacefully onto the bench beneath the largest cherry blossom tree. Ako wasted no time in bounding outside, using her small stature to push her way through the throng of students rushing to go back home.</p>
<p>Ako was practically gasping for air when she finally reached the courtyard, pressing a hand against the edge of the building as she caught her breath. She blinked widely as she saw that Chisato appeared to have beat her to her destination, the girl standing a few feet in front of Kaoru as she waited for her friend to take notice of her.</p>
<p>Ako swallowed as she edged closer -the situation had changed completely. She now had to revise her plans and go into <em>stealth</em> mode to see what information she could extract from potential enemies. This was a perfect task for the Angel of Darkness. With that in mind, she crouched low to the ground, edging into the bushes and as close to the two as she could without completely revealing her position.     </p>
<p>"Ah, my dear Chisato. It's you again." Kaoru said, the grin on her face looking more troubled than happy as she greeted the other girl. </p>
<p>"Kaoru. Seems like you're not glad to see me." Chisato observed, taking a seat beside her as she folded her hands neatly into her lap, "Have you given much thought to what I said the other day?" She asked, looking upwards at the sky. It was such a pretty day today, too. </p>
<p>"I have...but unfortunately, I've yet to arrive at a proper response for you." Kaoru admitted. While she wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of going out with Chisato, she still strongly felt like a part of her would be betraying herself if she did not refuse the other girl's request and pursue her own feelings first. After all, she did not believe she held any sort of romantic notions towards her childhood friend -Kaoru had never really looked at her in that sort of light, especially given the way their interactions typically went with each other. She was surprised, to say the least, that Chisato even harbored such feelings towards herself.</p>
<p>But Kaoru was also someone who readily gave out her love for others; and because of that, she was well aware of the possibility that she didn't know herself well enough to know what she really wanted. The silence between the two was admittedly deafening as they both struggled to find something to say on the matter, neither entirely willing to look at the other.</p>
<p>The first one to break that quiet, of course, was Chisato.</p>
<p>"How about this then -I propose you go on a date with me this weekend. We'll see how things go and you can give me a proper answer at that time." She finally said, an unreadable expression on her features. </p>
<p>Kaoru paused for a moment as she pondered her decision; she had always held Chisato dear since they were children...even if idea of dating her didn't immediately appeal to her, it could be a possibility later on. Maybe she was overthinking it after all; the other girl was talented, intelligent, <em>incredibly</em> beautiful, and quite considerate. She was the ideal girl...yet Kaoru wasn't tripping over herself to be with her. Maybe <em>she</em> was the problem. </p>
<p>She thought back towards to Tomoe, a girl she hardly knew but held an incredible amount of interest for. If Tomoe had asked her out, she did not believe she would have hesitated to accept. But then again, compared to Chisato, she really didn't know Tomoe as a person. It didn't necessarily make sense for her to reject the former. At least, that was what had went through Kaoru's head as she finally looked back towards Chisato, a firmer smile on her face, "I suppose that sounds fair. What time shall we meet up for this date?" </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ako stayed crouched in her position long after the two left, chin in hand as she tried to decipher the information that was just provided to her. Surely Tomoe wouldn't be upset with two people going out with each other...Ako let out a gasp as she shot up, a finger pointed accusingly at the tree in front of her, "Big sis <em>likes</em> one of them!" She reasoned, although that was about as far as she got. As to whether Tomoe liked Kaoru or Chisato, she really couldn't say one or the other.</p>
<p> Ako kicked at a rock as she began her long journey home, letting out a deep sigh as she rubbed at her legs. They were cramping up from staying in one position for so long, and she had barely received any new information. She wouldn't consider herself the greatest detective, but surely she could have gained more that just <em>that</em> deduction from her observations. She just needed time to think about it all, that was it.</p>
<p>"Ako?!" The young girl whipped around, eyes alarmed as she heard her name. She continued to stare owlishly at Tomoe, who had a confused expression on her features as she quickly caught up with her. "Why aren't you home yet?" She asked, looking around the girl suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Big sis! I, um. Left something so I had to run back and get it." Ako said with a smile, linking her arm happily with Tomoe's, "Why are you still here?"</p>
<p>"Ah, Himari asked me to help her carry some things to the tennis club. It was...a lot of stuff." Tomoe admitted, letting out a small laugh.</p>
<p>Ako's grip around the other girl's arm tightened as she glanced upwards at her, "Hey big sis...I saw Kaoru and Chisato together earlier." She said quietly, wondering if she should into further detail. She wanted to know what was going on, but not at the risk of hurting the very person she cared about the most.</p>
<p>Tomoe's face immediately dropped at the mention of the two as she adopted a rather distant look in her eyes. "Oh, I see." She merely responded, her lips pursed tightly. </p>
<p>When it was clear she wouldn't be speaking further on the conversation, Ako dropped the topic as well. It really hurt to see her strong older sister reduced to this...sad form, but it was equally disappointing to find that Tomoe did not want to entrust her own feelings to her. </p>
<p>"Ako." The younger girl looked up, "I'm okay." Tomoe said, squeezing her hand tightly. The two walked in silence for a bit longer before she spoke up again, "You know how sometimes you <em>really</em> wanna do something...but then the moment passes and you <em>just</em> realized that you missed your opportunity?"</p>
<p>Ako brightened up as she nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Like when I want a rare event-only item on NFO but then I forget to play..." She responded, looking back up eagerly at the other girl, "Something like that?"</p>
<p>Tomoe grinned back at her, "Yep, something just like that." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had a hard time splitting what i have written into equal chapters (i basically had this fic already finished before posting the first chapter) so i put in a lot of filler stuff w ako ;___;</p>
<p>i wish i could say me and my big sis were like ako and tomoe but we're more hina/sayo and i'm the version of hina that's clinging onto her leg while she's trying to leave for band practice in that one pico episode...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaoru sat at the cafe table, staring out at the bustling figures amongst the mall as Chisato washed her hands in the bathroom. She sipped at her drink half-heartedly as she observed the couples scattered around the floor; while the place they were at served wonderful cuisine, she found her heart was elsewhere -as it had been all day. She had held tightly onto Chisato's hand as they traversed the mall for the past several hours, laughing with her during the romantic comedy they watched and modeling the outfits they picked out for each other.</p>
<p>Really, it had been an ideal date on an ideal day.</p>
<p>Yet there was a bitter loneliness biting at the interior of Kaoru's chest. Everything was supposedly perfect, so why did she feel so empty as she allowed herself to be led along by the other girl? Why was she constantly thinking about someone else, when the girl that <em>should</em> have been on her mind was right by her side? She felt cruel; both to Chisato and herself.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess this is our last stop of the day." Chisato said, dropping down rather gracefully onto the seat across from Kaoru as she stirred her drink.</p>
<p>"You were in there for quite a while." Kaoru remarked conversationally with a grin, really doing all she could to deter her from asking the question she dreaded -and <em>still</em> didn't have an answer to.</p>
<p>"Mm I had to take a call." Chisato responded, tapping at the bag slung around her waist, "Let's sit for a while, shall we?" </p>
<p>"As you wish, my princess." </p>
<p>Chisato gave her a strange look before leaning back, "Did you have fun today?" She asked, gauging the other girl carefully for her response.</p>
<p>"Of course. We always have fun together." Kaoru averted her gaze, refusing to meet Chisato's eyes as she spoke. She really didn't know how to continue this conversation. "You have great taste in fashion, as always. I will thoroughly enjoy wearing the shirt you picked out for me." </p>
<p>"Sure. Kaoru." Chisato lifted her cup to her mouth as she took a long drink, savoring the impatient expression on the other girl's face as she waited for her to spit out whatever she needed to say next, "How did you feel? When we held hands." </p>
<p>Kaoru reflexively looked down at her own -large, larger than Chisato's delicately manicured ones. She kept her nails trimmed short to play her instrument, but Chisato kept her right hand at a longer length while keeping the other short for fretting. It was much more complicated and inconvenient to upkeep, but of course quite fitting for the perfectionist she was.</p>
<p>"It felt like we were kids again." Kaoru said honestly. "It was warm."  </p>
<p>"I thought so too." Chisato said quickly, a tight smile across her features. </p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence fell between the two as Kaoru finally lifted her head to look at Chisato. The other girl seemed to be...anxious. Like she was holding something in, and didn't know how to let it out. A part of her wanted to encourage her to speak, but the other part was all too afraid of what she'd say. So Kaoru shut her mouth tightly and remained quiet. </p>
<p>"I...was speaking...with Aya. When I was in the bathroom earlier," Chisato said, seemingly calming herself down as she folded her hands on the table in front of her, fingers twitching slightly as she reached to grab a napkin. Kaoru continued staring down -at her hands, at her nails. Anything to take her mind off the imminent confrontation. "I think, perhaps I was wrong." Chisato finally said, meeting surprised crimson eyes as they flitted up to her face while she continued to speak, each word clearly becoming exponentially harder to say. "When we were young, you tried so hard to stand up for me...and then, you adopted this...<em>persona</em>. </p>
<p>"I thought it was my fault. Of course, I didn't quite realize that at the time...not even until now. But maybe a part of me...<em>wanted</em> to take responsibility. You were my friend, and always there for me when we were younger. Even now." Chisato took in a shaky breath as she quickly lifted her cup to her lips, taking a sip of the once hot tea as she tried to further placate her nerves, "I thought you needed someone to love you in order to tell you that everything was going to be okay. That even if you didn't act the way you did, putting up a front and all. And I thought that person was going to be me. <em>Had</em> to be me." </p>
<p>The words she had rehearsed earlier with Aya seemed so distant, so different now that they were actually coming out. Chisato blinked as she felt a wetness on her cheek, lifting a hesitant hand in surprise as she made a quick wiping motion. "I love you, as a friend. Maybe more. But these...feelings. Of guilt. Of what could have been, maybe, had things been different. Had I treated you differently. I feel like they're forcing me to love you." She finally said, a weak laugh escaping her lips as she pressed a napkin to the edges of her eyes. </p>
<p>"Chisato..." Kaoru could feel her own tears well up as she reached a hand across the table, squeezing the other girl's hand tightly, "I never knew you felt this way." She whispered. </p>
<p>Chisato laughed a bit harder, the tears falling freely as she gripped at her chest. She felt different. Relief, for the first time in a long while, "I feel like the knot is finally gone." She said, grinning up at Kaoru. </p>
<p>The violet-haired girl smiled back at those words, quickly sliding from her own chair to sidle into the booth beside her friend. There was a world of concern in her eyes as she took Chisato's hand in her own, brushing stray tears from the bassist's face, "I'm happy for you." She told her honestly, finally wrapping her arms tightly around the petite girl, "And Aya...I'm really glad you met her. It seems like she's been taking very good care of you." Kaoru joked, feeling the tension escape her own body as she felt relaxed for the first time in <em>years</em> around the girl. </p>
<p>Chisato snorted, slapping her lightly on the shoulder as she continued wiping at her own face. "I guess this is where we say goodbye, Kao-chan." She said sadly.</p>
<p>"What do you mean goodbye? My dear princess, I am not going anywhere and neither are you. This experience will only make us better friends in the future." Kaoru said with an elegant flip of her hair.  </p>
<p>"Oh, cut that out." Chisato wiped the last of her tears, "Just because of what I said earlier doesn't mean I still don't vehemently dislike that persona of yours." She said with a chuckle as the other girl's face fell only <em>slightly</em>, "But really, thank you, Kaoru." She mumbled, squeezing Kaoru's hand as though it were the last time she'd ever get to. "And for what it's worth...I hope Tomoe makes you happy as well." </p>
<p>The violet-haired girl blushed at those words, muttering that she hadn't confessed to the other girl yet, but would <em>hopefully</em> soon, if she stopped avoiding her completely. It was clear she had been furthering her attempts to stay far from Kaoru's sight since she had run into her and Chisato the last time.</p>
<p>"Well, I've kept you long enough." Chisato said, downing the rest of her tea as she prepared to get up, "We should meet up sometime. Tomoe, too. I'd like to get to know her." </p>
<p>Kaoru felt a swell of happiness come from within her, grasping Chisato's hands at those words and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand before she could stop herself, "I would be please to introduce you two. Regardless of whether things work out."</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>"Oh ho, what do we have here~" Moca sang, one hand wrapped tightly around Tomoe's arm as the other held onto a rather oversized melonpan. Her eyes gleamed as she stared at the bakery stand in front of them, "Tomoe, I wanna try some of that." She whined, tugging persistently onto the other girl.</p>
<p>"Moca, you can't have <em>two</em> things to eat at the same time, you'll spoil your dinner." Tomoe chided the younger girl, "Besides, we're here on important business...but I'll let get a drink, or I'm telling Ran." </p>
<p>Moca pouted, taking a large bite out of her bread as she pondered her choices, "Moca will settle for a drink if Tomoe treats her." She said with a cheeky grin, crumbs and all. </p>
<p>Tomoe let out a dramatic sigh, pulling out her wallet as she checked to see how much she was carrying, "Well then, what does the <em>Great</em> Moca want to drink?" She asked, poking said girl in the forehead.</p>
<p>"Boba!" Moca responded immediately, dragging the taller girl to the exact location she had heard Lisa absolutely rave about. The two had been sent by Ran to pick up a new pair of her prescription glasses after Moca accidentally crushed her old one during a sleepover. Ran, naturally not trusting the responsible party to come back in a timely manner, had asked for Tomoe to accompany her. Unfortunately, the two arrived at their destination much sooner than expected, and now found themselves waiting around in the shopping mall with far more time to kill than initially intended. </p>
<p>"Moca, if you keep up that speed you'll choke -!" Tomoe called as the girl practically <em>crawled</em> up the escalators with her mouth still full. The drummer was nearly out of breath when she was finally pulled to a stop in front of a high-end looking cafe, a small line of customers forming out the door. "Okay, we are <em>not</em> going in there until we check the menu." Tomoe said immediately, backing away, "I'm treating you to a drink, not a five star restaurant!" </p>
<p>"I thought you loved Moca though." The light haired girl said tearfully, theatrically tossing her head to the side. </p>
<p>"My love has a budget." Tomoe responded, laughing at the other girl's antics. The two sidled up to the side of the cafe, stopping in front of a displayed menu as Moca carefully considered which drink she would get. Despite the fancy exterior, the cafe actually had incredibly reasonable prices; perhaps Tomoe wouldn't be swindled today after all. </p>
<p>The drummer stood back as she watched Moca talk to herself, contemplating each drink carefully and wondering aloud on more than one occasion whether they would "make a Moca-specialty by blending all the drinks together into one cup". Tomoe let out a sigh, just about to suggest offering herself up to wait in line while her companion made her decision, when a familiar flash of violet hair caught her eye. </p>
<p>She stilled as she watched Kaoru get up from her seat and slide into the booth right next to another recognizable figure. Her eyes followed the two as Kaoru said something to Chisato, before pulling her in for a large hug. Tomoe could practically feel her heart drop as she subconsciously tightened her grip onto Moca's hand, her mind immediately flying back to the conversation she overheard last week.</p>
<p><em>"I do not have an answer for you right now. But perhaps soon."</em> The two were now on a <em>date</em>. </p>
<p>The kiss Kaoru then pressed gently onto Chisato's hand only seemed to further hit the nail onto the coffin surrounding Tomoe's chest, her teal eyes watering as Moca stopped whatever she was doing and followed the drummer's gaze with a focus unlike her usual self.</p>
<p>"Tomoe..." Moca whispered, her own grip on her bandmate's tightening. Despite the bubble-headed airs that defined the very essence of Moca's being, she was incredibly perceptive; She was perhaps the only member of Afterglow who had even been aware of Tomoe's feelings, the suspicions starting long before she had called the other girl out on it. While others may not have noticed, Moca had caught onto the numerous times Tomoe lifted her head almost reflexively at the mention of the older girl, especially taking note of the nervous way she blushed and swept her hair from her face when the two spoke on those rare occasions. She also remained very well aware of why the selfless girl would never confess, despite Moca's efforts . Tomoe had always been one to look out for others and never herself.</p>
<p>"It was just wishful thinking, wasn't it?" Tomoe asked Moca, smiling amidst the tears forming, "To think I ever stood a chance." </p>
<p>"Tomoe-," Moca opened her mouth to speak, to <em>deny</em> whatever it was that Tomoe thought regarding the insignificance of herself, but was immediately silenced by the taller girl.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Moca, I just -I can't right now. I...I won't leave you, okay? I just have to run to the bathroom really quick." Tomoe muttered, clenching her fists together before taking off.</p>
<p>Moca could feel herself wanting to cry with her, and even yell in frustration at the entire situation. Was there absolutely nothing she could do for her friend? She bared her teeth as she ran right up to the panels of the cafe, pressing her pouting face against the glass as she tapped aggressively until she garnered the attention of the two within. She then proceeded to shout as loudly as she could, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR DEAR TOMOE, WHO WOULDN'T EVEN HURT A FLY! MOCA IS <em>DISGUSTED</em>!" She wailed, her shouts fogging up the glass separating herself from Kaoru and Chisato, "IF THIS WEREN'T A PUBLIC SPACE MOCA WOULD BEAT YOUR ASS!" She warned, unsure what words the two could hear, but nevertheless pointing an accusing finger at Kaoru to make her point known.</p>
<p>The two appeared to be quite confused by the entire ordeal, Kaoru muttering a few indiscernible words to Chisato before the two parted shortly from the cafe and walked up to where Moca stood, arms crossed and feet tapping. </p>
<p>"Moca, right?" Chisato said hesitantly. </p>
<p>"I have no business with you, harlot." Moca responded, waving her off.</p>
<p>"<em>H-harlot</em>?!" Chisato repeated, looking slightly horrified, "That's a bit unfair, don't you think -,"</p>
<p>"You." Moca ignored the bassist as she marched up to Kaoru, standing onto her tiptoes as she tried to match the older girl's height. When she was unsuccessful in this endeavor, she settled for grabbing onto Kaoru's shoulders as she slammed her forehead into the other's, "How dare you hurt my Tomoe like this, letting her find out <em>this</em> way, you cowardly, disgraceful -,"</p>
<p>"Um, Moca, you must be mistaken." Chisato spoke up again as Kaoru let out a yelp of pain, rubbing her forehead gently as she stared at Moca like a wounded puppy, "Kaoru was with me the entire time. Whatever happened to Tomoe, she had no part of, I can assure you that."</p>
<p>"Did something happen to Tomoe?!" Kaoru suddenly asked, grasping onto both of Moca's hands.</p>
<p>"Moca is <em>taken</em> and very happy with her wifey Ran." Moca shot back, snatching her hands away rapidly, "Even if Tomoe didn't say anything, you'd have to be <em>blind</em> to not know she likes you." She proclaimed, pressing a finger into Kaoru's chest, "But <em>instead</em>, you ignore her, and then...she sees you <em>canoodling</em> with <em>this</em> girl..." Moca gestured wildly at Chisato, who hid her face in slight embarrassment as a small crowd began to gather.</p>
<p>Kaoru furrowed her brows...did she say that Tomoe liked her? She grasped the other girl's arms before she could continue her barrage, deciding it was best to clear up the situation as fast as possible so that she may pursue the other girl, "My dear Moca -while I admit I was here on a date with Chisato, we decided it wouldn't work out. She remains one of my closest friends, however, and was even encouraging me to ask Tomoe out." Kaoru said, a faint blush forming onto her face as she spoke. </p>
<p>Moca blinked several times, looking back and forth between the two suspiciously before finally speaking again, "So...you like Tomoe back?" She clarified.</p>
<p>"Y-yes..." Kaoru admitted, "I just never had the confidence to ask her out. And...then..this happened." She said vaguely, gesturing between the three. "Anyways, you said Tomoe was here? Where did she go?"</p>
<p>Moca smacked into the other girl's head again with her own as she responded quite threateningly, "First floor bathroom." Her arm shot out as she stopped Chisato from following, "<em>You</em>. Are going to buy me a drink." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alksdj i'm sorry if moca is super ooc omg i had to have someone play the protective mom character for tomoe (who wouldn't cry after the first sentence like himari) lol...</p>
<p>i also can't write chisato so i tried reading her band stories but i don't have a feel for her at all ; o ;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomoe stared at herself in the mirror as she wiped the last of her tears, letting out a shaky breath as she checked the time on her phone. She had been gone for about 15 minutes, and was now starting to feel incredibly bad for leaving Moca by herself for that long. "<em>Snap out of it</em>. It's no big deal. You're supposed to be the <em>tough</em> one." She told herself, already feeling a new wave of tears come on with her own supposed words of encouragement. She wished Himari were here -although the other girl would probably have burst into tears <em>twice</em> as hard, she at least would say all the right things. </p>
<p><br/>Tomoe patted her cheeks a few more times, wiping her face defiantly, "Don't you <em>dare</em> start crying again." She warned the pitiful image that was reflected back, before promptly turning on her heel and grabbing the bathroom door before she could start crying again.</p>
<p> <br/>Her fingers flew from the handle as the door was suddenly swung open, revealing the very last person she had wanted to see in that moment. Luckily, the drummer's instincts were much better this time than the last, urging her to immediately take action which she did with some degree of cowardice. Without another word, Tomoe spun right around and locked herself into the closest stall, holding her breath and hoping that the older girl did not recognize her in that <em>very</em> brief moment. </p>
<p><br/>"Tomoe, you know I saw you, right?" There was a hint of playfulness in Kaoru's voice as footsteps appeared underneath the plastic door separating the two, Tomoe releasing the breath that she had been holding with a note of disappointment, "My dear kitten, although I would move the very stars for you, please do not make me crawl over a bathroom stall." </p>
<p><br/>Tomoe couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle at those words. There was no hiding to be done this time, after all. She took a deep breath before pushing open the door open quite reluctantly, sheepishly rubbing her arms as she approached the older girl. "So, what brings you here, Kaoru?" She asked, her eyes glued to the ground as she tried to act as nonchalant as possible. It felt like years since they'd last spoken, and she didn't want the other girl to see how red-rimmed her eyes were.</p>
<p><br/>"Fate leads the willing and drags along the reluctant," Kaoru responded with a grin, reaching a hand out to tilt Tomoe's chin upwards towards herself. "And what fate imposes, we must abide -but do enlighten me, my little kitten -what sort of cruel fate has dragged you to this very bathroom?" </p>
<p><br/>The drummer sighed, slightly irritated that she was placed back in this position, "I guess my current 'cruel fate' is that I -um. <em>Some</em> person likes a <em>really</em> cool girl, but she likes someone else." She said, a slight pout coming onto her features as she sniffled. "It's childish -I -<em>she</em> knows. And she...she realizes she's not close to 'this girl', like other people are. She's not a childhood friend, they don't even really share many common interests -I don't <em>think</em>, at least -and she doesn't fawn over her at school like everyone else, even if she kinda might wanna sometimes." Tomoe wiped at her eyes angrily as the tears came on again, "So yeah, maybe she -<em>I'm</em> jealous that Chisato grew up with <em>you</em>, and she's pretty and perfect and knows you...and it makes me kinda mad that I never even had a chance. I don't know you and I never got to." </p>
<p><br/>Tomoe didn't know how to feel at that moment -it felt as though she had finally vocalized every thought that had been plaguing her mind for the past few weeks, the sense of relief accompanied closely by the pain of confessing her one-sided attraction. She supposed it was for the best; after getting everything off her chest, maybe things could be back to normal, whatever that was now. She probably wouldn't be so mopey anymore, at the very least. What was the thing that people said anyways? That the heart was made to be broken?</p>
<p><br/>Nevertheless, Tomoe let out a small sigh or relief or maybe it was disappointment when Kaoru finally relinquished her hold. The lack of contact was short lived, however, as the older girl pulled her into a tight hug instead, "How lucky am I, to be able to embrace <em>two</em> beautiful little kittens today." She said, chuckling, "You don't know me very well, that's true. But that is only because you don't know me...<em>yet</em>. And because of that, I must let you know that sometimes childhood friends are just childhood friends." She held fast onto Tomoe's face as the two pulled apart, staring into the drummer's watery eyes as she continued speaking, "I don't like Chisato because we're friends. I like her <em>and</em> we're friends -after all, I wouldn't say most people tend to fall for their close friends, do they? For myself, part of the fun in pursuing a relationship is learning about the other, don't you think?"  </p>
<p><br/>Tomoe looked away as she responded, "I wouldn't know." She admitted. "The only thing close to a couple that I know of is Moca and Ran, and they fit the childhood friends criteria. I think they've probably been in love with each other since we were kids, actually." </p>
<p><br/>"Well, isn't that something," Kaoru laughed at the large frown that appeared on Tomoe's face, "I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Kaoru felt her voice falter as she struggled to voice her own emotions, now that the moment had come, "The truth is, I think you're...I really like you. I would like to go out with you, but I didn't know if you'd still be up for it." She finally said, her smile softening every so slightly as she tried to read the other girl's expressions.</p>
<p><br/>"R-really?" Tomoe stammered, a part of her still waiting for the other girl to yell "psyche" and proclaim her everlasting love to herself, <em>not</em> that she'd ever tell Kaoru that. </p>
<p><br/>"Yes, really." Kaoru smiled, relief evident upon her features as she pressed a kiss to Tomoe's forehead, as though further proving her point, "My little kitten, I can't imagine how my life would be if all your gravity never hit me. Although our interactions may have been few, they have more than captured my attentions and affections for your <em>very</em> fiery existence."</p>
<p>Tomoe ducked her head bashfully before stepping closer to Kaoru, close enough to rest her forehead against the other girl's. "Are you asking me out, then?" She asked, the corner of her lip curving upwards tentatively. </p>
<p><br/>"Absolutely." Kaoru responded reassuringly, wrapping a hand around the base of Tomoe's neck as she pulled her in closer, "And I don't know about you, but I, for one, am dying to kiss my girlfriend." </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>"This restroom is out of order." Moca said brusquely to the dark haired girl who stood impatiently in front of her, straw in her mouth as she tried to suction the remainder of the boba in her drink. "Move along, nothing to see here."</p>
<p><br/>"Excuse me? I don't see a sign here." The girl responded, arms crossed as she and her friend stood defiantly in their spots.</p>
<p><br/>"I'm sorry, what my <em>dear</em> friend here meant to say is that one of our friends is a bit sick right now." Chisato clarified, "She's a little embarrassed, so we're just trying to give her the space she needs. There should be another lavatory by the electronics store across from here, if that's okay." She smiled apologetically, clasping her hands together, "We are <em>so </em>sorry about the inconvenience." She repeated, nudging Moca with an elbow. </p>
<p><br/>"O-oh, I guess that's alright." The two girls looked at each other, shrugging, " We'd better use the other one, then. Thanks for the warning." She said, before laughing to her friend and taking off in the opposite direction.</p>
<p><br/>Chisato let out a sigh, lifting a brow as the girl beside her ripped the container off her drink, pouring the rest of the contents directly into her mouth, "Moca, I realize you're still a bit mad, but there's a certain approach you need to take." She chided the younger girl, "No one's going to listen to you if you're rude."</p>
<p><br/>"Yeah, I guess it really <em>is</em> better to tell everyone our friends are projectile vomiting in there." Moca drawled with her mouth full, "It really saves them the trouble of losing their prides later on." </p>
<p><br/>The corner of Chisato's lips quirked upwards, "<em>Exactly</em>, see now we're on the same page." </p>
<p><br/>Moca's brow lifted in surprise as she found herself returning the smile. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all -her taste in beverages sure wasn't, as she found herself thoroughly enjoying the bubble tea that she has been recommended. Furthermore, Moca's opinion of the bassist only improved as Chisato suggested they open the bathroom door with a wry grin, urging for the other girl to pull out her phone, just in case they needed any favors in the future. </p>
<p><br/>"Oh wow, they're kissing. In a public restroom." Chisato said with a click of her tongue, "Remind me to never confess in a shopping mall and I'll return the favor." She let out a great sigh as Moca crouched down to put her phone to work, "I've always known Kaoru was a bit dense, but either her stupidity is rubbing off on your friend there or they're both already infected from this cesspool of germs. Either way, would you like to wager who gets sick first?"</p>
<p><br/>Moca was sure she snorted so hard she lodged a tapioca ball right up her nose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*hides my face* sorry the ending is a bit awkward and rushed haha...this was originally supposed to be merged with the last chapter but it was too long and now it's too short alskdfjdkls...and i still have trouble writing chisato but i imagine she's very snarky or something lol...</p>
<p>also in my head tomoe is always a baby despite her "tough girl" exterior *_____*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i actually have this whole fic written out // it was originally for smth else but i decided to chop it up and make it it's own fic so YEAH it's a little messy as all the stuff i write is tbh !!<br/>again, it's one-sided kaoru x chisato (if anything)...and i really don't know how to write chisato tbh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>